Memories
by Living-Loving-Laughing14
Summary: Percy's father has offered for Percy to live with him in Koh Samui. Percy accepts and has to leave Goode and his ninth grade best friend and crush, Annabeth Chase. Their last day together is ruined by bad memories and Percy leaves New York a loner, outcast and upset. Three years later, Percy's back. What will happen? AU PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I've been wanting to do this for a while so... here we go! The story is based off ****_Reunited _****by ****_LiveAloha. _****The beginning bit is similar but I've added my own twists. She's a seriously amazing writer. Check out her story! **

**Here we go! **

"No, Percy. Filtration's not the same as evaporation." Annabeth sighed and picked up the eraser. I grinned sheepishly at her and she rolled her eyes.

Her pretty blonde ringlets hung in perfect spirals in a curtain around her face as she bent over the page.

I couldn't help but notice those little things about her; the way she furrowed her eyebrows when she was concentrating, the way she smirked at me teasingly when I made a mistake – all of which she was doing now.

After a few more moments of Annabeth furiously scribbling on my chemistry homework, I got bored and plucked the pencil out of her tight grip.

"_Percy!" _Annabeth turned to look at me and frowned. "Give it back."

"Nope," I grinned broadly, "because we are going to do something other than chemistry. I don't want my last day with you spent doing homework. "

"True, but what do you want to do?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow and re-tying the lace on her faded red Converse.

"I don't know. Anything's better than science." I snatched up the sheets and threw them up in the air and watched as they all landed scattered around the room.

Annabeth sighed impatiently. "Percy, we're in ninth grade. We can't slack off now. We've got exams-"

"Which you're going to ace. We'll be fine." I finished her sentence for her and smiled childishly.

Checking the blue clock hanging on the wall above my bed, I decided that going to Joe's Diner was not a bad idea.

"C'mon. Joe's Diner closes in an hour and we're getting out of here." I tugged on Annabeth's arm and she sighed dramatically and put down her homework.

"If I must." She proclaimed in a loud voice and I rolled my eyes.

I turned and grabbed my wallet off my admittedly messy nightstand. "Okay. Let's go."

Annabeth shut the door to my room and we both walked in comfortable silence down the hall.

"Just going to Joe's, Mom. Be back at around nine." I called out to Mom who was in the kitchen packing up the rest of my things.

I was moving to Thailand tomorrow afternoon as my mom had gotten an unexpected phone call from my father who wanted to make up for the fifteen years he'd been absent from my life.

Poseidon said that I was to move to Koh Samui and live with him and his family for the next three years as he wanted me to travel. I was thrilled as I had never been outside of New York; we'd never been able to afford it.

But then I thought of Annabeth and Grover, my two best friends. How were they going to react to the fact that I was moving continents?

I'd pulled Annabeth aside in the locker rooms after Science and told her the whole story. She'd smiled and told me that she was happy for me and that I should go. But she'd never been that good an actress and I saw a small tear forming at the edge of her eye.

Grover, however, thought I was kidding. He'd thrown his enchilada - cheese of course, he was a vegetarian - across the cafeteria and I had tried to keep my laughing contained as Luke received an enchilada to the face.

After a while, he'd realised that I was not in fact, joking and that I was moving continents for three years.

My mom poked her head around the doorframe and smiled at Annabeth. "Sure. Come back soon though, we've got to drive you to your flight."

Ever since fifth grade, when Annabeth had first come over to my house for a cookie and a glass of milk, Mom had always thought that Annabeth was the most level-headed fifth-grader she'd ever met.

And she was right.

We opened the door into the cool December air and Annabeth shivered slightly.

"Wow, didn't think it'd be this cold." She murmured as we made our way down the empty streets.

"You want my jacket?" I offered half-way through pulling it off. Annabeth waved it off, saying she was fine.

The lamp posts were decorated with streamers, tinsel and all that other Christmassy stuff that makes the street feel like home.

We walked down the road in comfortable silence until Annabeth started violently shivering.

"Are you sure you don't want my jacket?" I asked, a smile twitching the corner of my lips as I pulled my grey windbreaker off.

"N-n-no, I'm f-f-fine, thanks." She said through chattering teeth, clutching her thin purple t-shirt tighter around her.

"C'mon Wise Girl. You look absolutely freezing." I handed her my windbreaker and she sighed in defeat as she yanked the coat on.

Annabeth rolled the sleeves up and zipped up the zipper. I laughed softly as I saw how the large grey coat masked her petite figure.

"Whatcha laughing at, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me, smiling a little bit and cocking an eyebrow.

I pointed to one of the shop windows along the street. In the window, the coat hung loosely off Annabeth's figure and she growled under her breath.

I just laughed a little harder.

"There!" I turned and directed Annabeth over to the neon, glowing sign reading, _Joe's Diner. _

We pushed the door open and the bell tinkled behind us. I was overcome by a wave of heat emitted from the open kitchen doors.

Annabeth lead the way over to a small, secluded booth in the corner of the shop, looking over the street.

We sat down and almost immediately a friendly looking woman came over to take our order.

"Jen!" I got up and turned to hug the woman who had been my mom's best friend since they'd worked together at the bake sale Goode High had hosted. Jen turned around and her face lit up in recognition.

"Percy! I haven't seen you in _ages_!" She beamed and pinched my cheeks as I stood there, towering over her.

"Ooh! And who's this?" Jen's eyes spotted Annabeth sitting huddled up in the corner of the booth.

"Percy! You should have told me you had a girlfriend!" She exclaimed, looking from Annabeth's red face to my redder one.

We started stammering; vigorously denying it, even though I wished it was true. Fine. I'll admit it. I had a crush on my best friend.

"Uh huh. Sure." Jen smirked at us knowingly and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

"So the usual for you, I take it?" She asked me, jotting down on the notepad.

I chuckled, "You know me too well."

"That I do." Jen turned to Annabeth and looked questioningly at her.

"I'll just have a Coke." Annabeth smiled, handing the menu back to Jen.

"Oh, no hon," Jen said, shaking her head at Annabeth, "you look freezing. You need something hot."

Annabeth sighed in mock defeat, "Wow me."

"Don't worry, you'll be wowed." Jen called back to her as she made her way through the tables packed with little kids and laughing adults.

I slid into the booth next to Annabeth who was holding her head in her hands, curled up in my well-worn coat.

"You okay? Is Luke still bothering you?" I asked as I put my arm around my best friend's shaking shoulders.

"I don't know, Percy." She sighed miserably and wrapped her arms tighter around her legs.

Luke was the most popular guy in ninth grade. He was the captain of the tenth grade football team, even though he was only in ninth grade, the best at soccer and pretty much any other sport you could think of.

Tons of girls swooned over him and he broke their hearts. Annabeth was no exception.

Annabeth had had a crush on him since sixth grade, when he'd winked at her in Gym class. I was positive that he was a world-class jerk, but Annabeth never saw that side of him.

She'd always looked up to him, but was positive that someone like him could never like someone like her.

But, in the library afterschool on a Wednesday, he'd tapped her on the shoulder and asked her to the movies.

Annabeth had said yes and unknowingly broken my heart.

They'd dated for a few weeks but then yesterday afternoon, Annabeth walked in on Luke kissing his ex, Drew underneath the bleachers.

Annabeth had punched him in the gut and stormed off in tears.

I found her, after half an hour of searching, sitting in the library staring stonily at the ground.

Now I had even better reason to hate the jerk that broke my best friend's heart.

I rubbed her back comfortingly and Annabeth glared furiously at the table.

"I hate to be a jerk, but I told you so." I said, jokily trying to lighten the mood.

Annabeth trained her icy glare on me and a shiver ran down my spine.

She then turned her attention back to the table.

"I knew he was a jerk." I said, out of the blue. I looked over at Annabeth to see her reaction.

"_Will you stop talking about it?_" She hissed angrily at me, her turbulent grey eyes darting around the room.

"Why? I'd told you he was a lying, cheating scumbag, but you were convinced that he was just the best thing ever." I hissed back at her.

"I said, _stop it!" _She growled at me, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"But you refusedto listen to me, because Annabeth Chase knows absolutely _everything _and she's _never _wrong." I ranted on at her, fixing her in a glare.

"You know what, Percy?" Annabeth stood up angrily and slammed the flyer she was staring blankly at back on the table.

Just then, I could see that I'd gone too far. Pushed too hard.

"Have a nice life." She snarled at me, spun on her Converse-clad heel and stormed away from the cosy little table. The door opened, letting in a cold blast of air and closing just as quickly.

My mind still hadn't processed what had happened.

Whispers floated all around the room and the occasional person glanced furtively at me.

Jen burst through the kitchen door with a merry smile on her face and a tray on her hands with two hot chocolates covered in whipped cream, cinnamon and peanut brittle.

Her smile died as she realised what had happened.

"Oh, dear." She sighed as my senses finally awakened and I pushed my chair away from the table. I got up numbly and manoeuvred my way through the whispering people.

The door closed behind me and I shivered from the chilly breeze now rushing over my bare arms.

I began to make my way home, drained, freezing and miserable.

That was the last memory she'd have of me for almost three years. Me telling her she was wrong in the nastiest way possible. She'd never know how I felt about her. I'd never know if she felt the same way.

My mind flashed back to two weeks ago.

_"Percy?" My mom's voice sounded out from the kitchen and I yanked my earbuds out of my ears. _

_I wandered in to the kitchen and pulled out a stool._

_"Yeah?" I asked, curious. _

_"Percy, it's wonderful!" My mom beamed, her eyes bright and her lips spread in a smile. _

_"What's wonderful?" I asked, confused. _

_"Your father just rang, asking you to live with him in Koh Samui! This will last for around three years so you will come back for senior year, but I've enrolled you in the school there." She explained, her smile never leaving her face._

_"But, I won't see Annabeth, Grover or you again for three years." I said, upset and confused. _

_"You'll make new friends and I'll keep in touch. Besides, I'm sure that Amphitrite will love you." My mom tried to reassure me but my mind was elsewhere. _

_Creating a whole new image for myself. Instead of the outcast, loser with ADHD and dyslexia, I could be someone different. _

_Someone with friends. _

_Someone cool. _

My mind snapped out of its reverie as I knocked on the wooden door to Apartment 14G.

Mom opened the door, a batch of blue cookies held in her hands and a smile on her face. The smile was soon replaced by a questioning look as soon as she saw the empty space beside me and the frown on my face.

"Percy, honey, where's Annabeth?" Mom asked, opening the door to our apartment and ushering me inside. I kicked off my Converse and left them in a neat stack.

Mom could see from my facial expression that I really didn't want to talk about what had happened in the diner.

She sat me down in the kitchen and passed the cookie platter over to me. I took four, two for each hand and began munching on the buttery goodness.

We sat in silence for a little bit until Mom finally decided to say something.

"Have you handed in your forms to Mr Jenkins?" She asked, pouring herself a coffee from our ancient looking coffee maker.

Mom took a sip from the steaming liquid as I gave a non-committal nod.

"Have you said goodbye to Grover and Anna-" Mom caught herself before she said Annabeth's name.

"Mhmn." I said vaguely, still thinking about Annabeth and her face as she'd left the diner.

I set down the platter, deciding that sleep would be a good idea.

"G'night Mom." I muttered and left the warm, homey kitchen.

The door to my room creaked open as I pushed it. I made my way through the maze of suitcases scattered haphazardly around my room and sat down on my bed, not satisfied at all with the way the night had gone.

**Switch to Annabeth POV **

I tucked a loose tendril of blonde hair behind my ear as the door to the diner slammed closed.

The bell tinkled merrily behind me and I could feel a million eyes on me.

A shiver ran down my spine and I decided to go home.

Walking along the now bustling Manhattan streets, I drunk in the sight of people laughing and children carrying shopping bags.

That giddiness soon turned to jealousy. Why couldn't any of my relationships be permanent?

I sat down at on the freezing seat at the bus stop and waited.

Ten minutes passed... no sign of a bus

Fifteen minutes...

At twenty-five minutes of not seeing a bus anywhere, I decided to forget it and hail a cab.

Digging around in my jean pockets, I found a few notes and some blue bubblegum Percy had given me from his mom who worked at a candy store.

A yellow New York cab pulled up beside my bus stop and I gratefully climbed in the passenger seat.

"Where to, miss?" The cab driver was chewing on a straw and looking at me.

I rattled off the address and the driver nodded and turned back to the wheel.

I sat in awkward silence, wishing Percy was here was here with me to crack jokes and make me laugh.

_Yes, but it's your fault he's gone. _A snide little voice inside my head reminded me.

I growled under my breath and told the little voice exactly how much I cared.

The cab driver turned around and looked at me strangely. I said, "Sorry, just have an awful cold. Allergies playing up."

He shrugged and turned back to driving.

Eventually the cab pulled up at my house and I rummaged around in my pockets for a few notes.

"Annabeth!" My father, clad in his work clothes, rushed out to me smiling happily.

"Let me pay for that." He muttered, digging around in his pockets and still smiling widely. He produced a twenty dollar bill and placed it in the driver's outstretched palm.

The car pulled out and drove off, the rubber of the tyres making an awful noise against the fabric.

"Annabeth!" Dad said, still beaming and his arms open wide.

Why the sudden show of affection, Dad? I wanted to ask, but decided to keep quiet.

He lead me into the house and over to Helen, my step-mother sitting on the couch.

I nodded at her and turned back to Dad. "What's going on?" I asked, looking from Dad to Helen.

"Well, honey. You're going to have a sibling!" Helen placed her hand on mine and smiled brightly.

I felt sick to my stomach. It felt like Dad was replacing me and my mom with his better, perfect wife and her unborn child.

Trying to swallow the bile that arose in my throat, I managed a smile and a, "Congratulations."

Helen's face fell and as I made my way up the stairs, I heard my father murmur in her ear, "It's alright. Just let her get used to the idea."

Turning on my heel, I clambered up the weathered wood of the staircase and hooked a left to my room.

I shut the door to my room behind me and watched as the lamp bathed the room in golden light.

Flopping down on my silvery duvet, I noticed the collage of pictures above my bed, all of which were of Percy and I.

I couldn't help it. I burst into tears but not the kind of tears you see in the movies where a tear or two run down the beautiful heroine's grief stricken face.

No, I looked like I'd sprung a leak. I'd lost my best friend and it was my entire fault.

Trying to regain my composure, I turned to my bookcase, hoping to distract myself from the wave of helplessness that was about to take over.

It didn't work. All around me, all I saw was Percy's shocked face as I left the diner.

Tears ran down my cheeks as a single sentence rang true in my head. _You've lost him forever and it's your entire fault. _

I internally screamed at the voice to go away but it merely chuckled and resumed making my life completely and utterly miserable.

A crazy, wild completely _mad _idea struck me.

Reaching over to my nightstand, I picked up my iPhone with trembling hands, tapped Percy's contact information and waited.

I held the phone up to my ear and the familiar beeping sound greeted my ears.

_"The person you are trying to reach is unavailable. Press one for more options..." _The smooth female robotic voice infuriated me and I stopped listening.

_"Hey, you've reached Percy. Well... duh. Sorry, I, uh, can't take your call. So, uh... bye?" _I switched off my phone and plugged it back into the charger, the tear tracks now partially dried.

So, I decided to do what any depressed teenage girl would. Drown her sorrows in a litre of Ben and Jerry's and watch the Notebook.

A few hours later, I packed up the ice cream tub, which I had picked at a little and switched off the movie I'd been watching half heartedly.

I opened my curtains and looked out at the now clear night sky. Squinting, I tried to catch sight of a plane. _Now, Percy's probably gone, _the little voice said, taking on a snide undertone, _out of your reach forever. _

**So, should I continue it? It's all up to you readers. How did I do? **

**LLL14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Wow... It's been a while. I am so sorry about that. Sorry about the shortness. I know it's not my best, I've got a lot I'm working on and yeah. I have started a story for the Mortal Instruments fandom WHICH I WILL ACTUALLY PLAN. I know. Me, plan? Yeah. This won't be a really long story, just about nine-ten chapters or so. Maybe more. I'm not sure yet. This was kinda a filler chapter but meh. Oh well.

Read and Review! :D

* * *

**~ Three Years Later ~**

**...**

**Percy's POV **

**...**

"Uh, hi, I'm Percy Jackson and I'm, uh, new here, so..." I began, shifting awkwardly on my feet, not used to all the attention I was now getting.

My fourth period English teacher, Ms Herondale eyed me sceptically before gesturing to a seat in the back row.

Oh, how I hated English. It was murder on my poor dyslexic eyes.

"There's a spare seat over near Millie." She said, pointing a red-tipped finger towards a reasonably pretty blonde who was tucking a stand of blonde hair behind her ear and blushing slightly.

"Thanks." I wove my way through the many desks before dumping my things on my assigned desk.

So far, Goode High hadn't been so bad. I mean, it's not like in ninth grade anyone had noticed me but Annabeth – I squeezed my eyes shut, effectively cutting off that train of thought.

My phone vibrated and I quickly grabbed it from my jean's pocket when Ms Herondale's back was turned.

_Hey Perce, missing ya! Love, Callie :D _

I smiled fondly at the text from one of my best friends in Koh Samui. I quickly replied, _Hey, thanks. Miss ya too. _

Slipping my phone back in my pocket, I turned back to the whiteboard where everything Ms Herondale had written, seemed to be floating around the board.

...

I shoved my English things into a stack and scooped them up just as a decidedly feminine voice said, "Um, hey Percy?"

Turning around, I saw it was Millie, the girl I sat next to.

"Yeah, Millie?" I said, shoving my hands in my pockets, rocking back on my heels awkwardly. I'd never been good at talking to girls. Except for Callie and Annabe- _No! Not gonna think about her. _

"You wanna go out tomorrow?" She asked, biting her lip and blushing furiously.

Wow. First day, and already someone wanted to go out with me.

"Um, sure." I smiled as she wrote down her phone number on a scrap of grid paper.

...

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia and I walked back from fourth period, Thalia doubled over laughing from the impression of her ex-boyfriend I'd made.

_"Honey, it's not working out." _I said in a gruff voice, imitating Jake perfectly.

We stopped by our lockers – Thalia had a locker next to mine and that was how I met her – to put our things away.

"So, you heard about the newbie?" Thalia asked, pounding away on her phone's keyboard.

"No," I laughed, "What's the poor kid's name?"

"Well, his name's Percy Jackson..." I didn't hear anything else she said. I was too busy gaping in shock.

"Excuse me, what?" I asked. I mustn't have heard properly. He wasn't back. He couldn't be.

"His name's Percy Jackson, and he's pretty hot." Thalia repeated slowly, rolling her eyes.

Oh. Oh gods. This was bad. Really bad.

He'd probably hate me after what I said to him. Hell, I'd hate him if he said that to me.

"Look! There he is!" Thalia hissed, digging into my side with her elbow.

Sure enough, walking down the hallway was none other than Perseus Jackson himself.

He'd changed a lot. His raven black hair was still messy, but he still looked really attractive. Percy's sea-green eyes gleamed against his tanned skin and perfect white smile.

Wow. I quickly turned so he couldn't see my face. I didn't want a whole showdown happening right now.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he sauntered past, not even noticing me.

The bell rung and I slammed the locker door closed, grabbed Thalia's arm and bolted out before Percy could turn around and spot me.

...

"Ouch." Thalia grumbled, rubbing her arm and glaring daggers at me.

"Sorry." I said, catching my breath.

"What was that about?" She asked me, one dark eyebrow raised and her blue eyes questioning.

Sighing reluctantly, I then proceeded to give Thalia the short version of what happened.

"Jeez," She said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Anna, I think you should apologise."

"Me, apologise?! No way!" I growled, pouting slightly.

"Seriously Annabeth." Thalia said, her eyes stern and determined.

"No!"

"Pleeeeaaaseee!"

"No!"

"Pretty pleeeeaaasee!"

"Ugh. Fine. You know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes." I rolled my eyes as Thalia fist pumped.

"I'll hold you to that, Chase."

"I know you will, Grace."

...

**Percy POV **

It was my last class of the day. Ancient History.

I sighed, hoping it was a good class to take. It was the first day and they'd already given us a whole stack of work.

Yay.

I dashed through the maze of now empty corridors, trying to find Room C19.

After a few more minutes of hopeless searching, I finally found my classroom.

Hesitantly, I pushed the door open and my jaw dropped when I saw who was sitting in the middle row.

Annabeth Chase was gazing back at me, a trace of regret in her swirling grey eyes.

"Hey, I'm Percy, I'm new here." I said, waving to the class with my eyes still on Annabeth.

I walked over towards her and slid into the only empty seat in the room. Which was right next to her.

Class was – to say the least, awkward. I kept shooting fervent glances in Annabeth direction but she was studiously jotting down what Mr Brunner, our teacher, had written on the board.

I desperately wanted to say something to her, to apologise, to beg for forgiveness but my mouth wouldn't open.

As soon as the bell rung signalling the end of school, Annabeth swiftly tucked her things under her arm and darted out of the classroom, her golden blonde hair swinging behind her.

I heaved a sigh, scooped up my things and trudged out of the classroom slowly.

Rounding the corner, I smacked straight into the back of a girl talking animatedly to her friend.

"Oh, sorry-" Her words died as she turned around, grey eyes flashing.

"Percy." She finished her face unreadable as she pushed a curl of blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"I should go." Annabeth turned away and began to walk back over to her friend.

"No, wait." I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me.

"I'm sorry." And with that, I backed away, leaving Annabeth standing in the middle of the corridor, mouth agape and eyes wide and shocked.

...

Percy just apologised to me. For something that wasn't his fault.

Wow.

I think I'm in shock.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I strode back over to my locker, Thalia following after me.

I shoved my books back in my locker numbly and pulled out my duffel bag and wallet.

Thalia knew better than to try and talk to me when I was like this.

So, we walked in silence out of the school gates, my mind yelling at my body for not actually saying something.

I tried to, but my mouth wouldn't move.

Thalia hailed a cab and I waved goodbye to my friend who was sliding into the yellow cab.

I began the short walk home, my feet scuffing the pavement, my head bowed and my arms clutching one of my favourite books to my chest.

Somewhere along the way home, I bought a cookie and munched on it contently. It was good, I thought, but not as good as Percy's mom's.

I blinked, startled. I hadn't had Sally's blue cookies in ages

I flung the front door open to our house and jogged up the stairs to my room.

Digging through my piles of homework, I pulled out my AP Calculus homework and smiled.

Math always took my mind of things.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Aw! You guys are so sweet! Thank you so much! Your reviews mean the world to me! Thank-you to _Natsirt2610, mhalopoff, Kingofpop12345,_ _jaberwoky, SwimmingBoiWonder, Anybody, Percabeth-is-Endless, Guest, Guest, Chloe, runningpool22, May Salome Love, percabethluver4evur, Summer may last forever and MistFloo _for reviewing!

* * *

**~The Next Day~ **

**...**

**Annabeth's POV**

**...**

It was a Saturday, the sun was out, the sky was a pristine blue and the smell of New York wafted through the air.

So, you may ask, why was I lying on my silver bedspread, laptop in hand and biting my lip when I should be out hanging with Thalia?

I reread the email I had drafted out, sighed and shook my head.

_Percy, _

_I am so sorry abou- _

Uh, yeah. That was all I had gotten up to. I groaned as I turned around to see the large stack of AP Chemistry homework waiting for me.

"C'mere, Cerberus." I picked up the whining little puppy Bobby had begged my dad to get for us and hugged him tight to my chest.

He whimpered and struggled slightly, his slimy pink tongue trying in vain to reach the small bowl of raspberries I had been snacking on half heartedly.

I shook my head fondly and scratched the top of his silky dark head as he turned around, tongue lolling out of his mouth and a pleading look in his eyes.

I glanced back at the foreboding pile of Chem homework. _Screw Chemistry, _I thought turning back to Cerberus.

I clipped his lead onto a notch on his collar, gave him one last affectionate pat before sauntering out of my room, lead in hand, determined to do something other than sit in my room.

Scribbling a rushed message to Helen about where I'd gone – Not that she really cared, of course. But she'd give me hell if I didn't – on a stray notepad lying on the kitchen bench, I dropped the pen, tugged on Cerberus' lead and walked out of the kitchen.

I've got to say, today really was the perfect day. It was in the mid seventies, a cool breeze rushing against my skin.

I decided to pick up a coffee from Starbucks and head down over to Central Park.

...

Five minutes later, I was standing inside Central Park, coffee in hand – black, like my soul, or so I'd told Aline, one of my friends who worked a few hours on a Saturday as a part time job saving up for college.

She'd laughed and given me a free apple muffin, bits of which I was now sneakily feeding to an eager Cerberus.

Joggers clad in colourful running gear hurtled past me at top speed.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on the lead. Turning around, I saw Cerberus was sniffing enthusiastically at a spot on the pavement. Rolling my eyes, I walked back over to him.

I crouched down beside him, pulling on the lead. "C'mon Cerberus. C'mon, buddy." I muttered to the oblivious dog.

Sighing, I scooped up the protesting dog and just as I stood up, some guy in a hoodie and basketball shorts crashed into me sending my drink flying and landing all over my white t-shirt.

"Crap! I am so sorry – Annabeth?" The guy pulled down the hood of his hoodie and with a jolt, I recognised his jet black hair, his twinkling sea green eyes and the small scar on his right eyebrow he got when he was nine from walking into a window frame.

"Percy?" I asked, shocked and a little scared.

He ran a worried hand through his dark hair, jerky and habitual.

"The one and only." He joked light-heartedly, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Crap, I am so sorry about your shirt!" I felt even worse. Here he had told me he was sorry _twice. _And I couldn't say it once.

It just wouldn't come out.

"It's alright." I waved it off, even though I was going to have to scrub my shirt for hours.

"If you wanna come to my place, Mom can wash your shirt for you and give you something else to wear." He offered, turning an adorable shade of pink.

"That sounds good." I grinned as he bent down to scratch Cerberus.

...

Percy grinned as he pushed open the door to Apartment 14C and the smell of cookies scented the air.

_Say it, Annabeth. _

_S-o-r-r-y. Not that hard, eh? _

_Oh, I forgot, everything is too hard for you. You're pathetic. _

Shut up! I growled at the nagging voice inside my head.

"You comin', Annabeth?" Percy turned around and raised a black eyebrow questioningly.

I flushed a little and mumbled an incoherent "Yep, I'm coming."

He walked through the door, his feet making soft thudding noises against the carpet.

I followed uncertainly, my eyes roaming the cosy kitchen/living room that held more warmth and love than my entire life did.

Sad, I know.

Maybe if Mom hadn't ran off with some Physics professor when I was four, I wouldn't have turned out this screwed up.

My attention turned towards a familiar head of long brown hair, sparkling green-blue eyes and lips curved up in a familiar warm smile.

"Hey, Mom." Percy bent down and kissed the woman's cheek as she pulled out the fresh batch of cookies.

She smiled at her son, turned around and beamed at me.

"Annabeth!" Sally pulled me into a lavender scented hug.

"Hi, Ms Jackson." I grinned, laughing a little when she reminded me she preferred Sally.

Behind her back, Percy reached down, grabbed two blue cookies, winced as they burnt his hands and shoved them in his hoodie pockets.

"Percy Jackson, put the cookies down right now!" She scolded her guilty looking son who wore an expression which was equal to that of a cat caught with it's paw in the fish tank.

He grinned and shoved the two in his mouth.

"Sorry, Mom." He said around a mouthful of blue cookie.

"Ew, gross, Percy." I rolled my eyes.

Deep down I wondered if Percy was upset at me for not apologising, but brushed that thought off as he handed me the plate of cookies.

I munched on a blue cookie thoughtfully.

_You like him. _

No! I protested.

_No, I'm sorry, you love him. But sweetie, he'll never love you. EVER. _

I shut that part of my mind out, effectively cutting off _that _conversation.

I sat down on a rickety chair and grabbed another cookie.

Unfortunately that was the last one.

Percy's hand reached for it the same time mine did and we both grappled for the cookie.

I pulled the cookie off the plate and he tackled me to the couch – green eyes boring into mine.

I shoved him off and he landed on his butt, my eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Chase.." He growled playfully.

"Jackson..." I mimicked, poking my tongue out at him.

Faster than I could blink, he was up off the floor, his lean, muscled form towering over my smaller one.

His face got closer and closer and my eyelids fluttered closed. _Oh my gods, is he going to kiss me? _

Suddenly he snapped a chunk of off my cookie and sauntered away, a cocky smirk on his face.

* * *

Review and Percabeth will kiss in the next few chapters...


End file.
